


Collection Reading Order

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind [1]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind
Genre: Gen, Reading, Recommended Reading Order, Series, Worth Re-Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: Welcome to the Recommended Reading Order for A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind! While any of my works - posted to AO3 - could be read on their own... EVERY work posted IS ultimately tied back into this single universe... This guide is meant to provide a clean, single point of entry to the universe. The guide is listed in the preferred reading order, and has a link to each section for ease of reading.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530539





	Collection Reading Order

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for stopping by. Just letting you know- I am currently going through and revising Parts 1 and 2!
> 
> Just touching up typos, and such! 
> 
> Feel free to follow my tumblr for more updates on the status of the revising:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madth333

**A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind**

*****Recommended Reading Order*****

_* A Day in the Life of… The Lunch Lady _ [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700258 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700258)

* _(Set at the very start of the narrative- but is NOT required reading. This one's special)_

**A Day in the Life of… The Homeless Man** [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640714 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640714)

**Part 1: Just the Beginning… Chapters 1-4** [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227438/chapters/50538746 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227438/chapters/50538746)

**A Day in the Life of… The Bank Teller** [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737557 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737557)

**Part 1: Just the Beginning… Chapters 5-6** [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227438/chapters/50543657 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227438/chapters/50543657)

**A Day in the Life of… The Man** [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826195 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826195)

**Part 1: Just the Beginning… Chapters 7-16** [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227438/chapters/50545814 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227438/chapters/50545814)

**A Day in the Life of… The Security Guard** [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880738 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880738)

**A Day in the Life of… The Nurse** [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834793 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834793)

**Part 1: Just the Beginning… Chapters 17-19** [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227438/chapters/50756962 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227438/chapters/50756962)

**A Day in the Life of… The Kid** [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843292 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843292)

**Part 1: Just the Beginning… Chapters 20-28** [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227438/chapters/50786860 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227438/chapters/50786860)

**One Shots- Ea** [ https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542076 ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542076)

**A Day in the Life of... The Doll** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941980>

**Part 2: The In-between… Chapters 1-16** [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374662/chapters/50916346 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374662/chapters/50916346)

**A Day in the Life of… The Old Man** [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590290 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590290)

**Part 2: The In-between… Chapters 17-34** [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374662/chapters/51525841 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374662/chapters/51525841)

**One Shots- Why These Dreams?** [ https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577689 ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577689)

_Part 3: Not Just the Ending*_

_*Coming Soon_


End file.
